1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combined hard top, roll bar, and convertible top for a Jeep-type utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide hard tops, some with removable window panels, for a Jeep-type utility vehicle. It is also known to provide a hard top-soft top combination system where the soft top must be placed in a stored position or removed from the vehicle when the hard top is placed on the vehicle. Such systems require substantial handwork to place the desired top in position. The design of these top systems must work around existing roll bars. It would be desirable to provide a top system for a Jeep-type vehicle which provides both hard-top and soft top and require a minimal amount of handwork in its conversion and use. It would also be desirable to provide such a system where the soft top system is electrically operated. It would further be desired that the system act as its own roll bar or, in another embodiment, fit over an existing roll bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,465, issued Apr. 23, 1991, to Induni, et al., describes an automobile roof covering for a T-type top which can be rolled for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,405, issued Apr. 14, 1991, to Righters et al., describes a hard top roof structure which can be manually dismantled into individual parts including a lamellar roof, a lowerable rear window, removable side windows, and a supporting frame for the roof structure. A soft top may be substituted for the hard top in the system. The hard top must be removed to allow mounting of the soft top in the top frame system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,529, issued Sep. 8, 1998, to Perry-Bores et al., describes a system for removably covering the rear portion of a Jeep-type vehicle with a soft top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,917, issued Nov. 30, 1999, to Hilliard et al., describes a system having a soft top and a removable hard top for a Jeep-type vehicle. The hard top must be removed before raising the soft top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,8842,326, issued Jun. 27, 1989, to DiVito, R., describes motor vehicles with interchangeable body modules, including a hard top models.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a hard top and convertible top for Jeep-type vehicles solving the aforementioned problems is desired.